Flagged off
by SoddenEye
Summary: What happens when Spearchucker mets Flagg and what does Rosie have to do in all of this? First story so be creative in reveiws, and please do, R&R Please! T just in case but naturally K Don't knock it because the first chapter is short.
1. Hes Back

**Flagged Off not a one shot**

**It was a calm day in Korea the doctors were lounging around the nurses were checking on patients and the enlisted men were checking out the duty rosters. For some it was peaceful but for some it was hell. That brings us to the Swamp a crud tent of its own was a buzz. " I'm telling you Zipper could beat him easy!" Yelled Trapper he and Hawkeye were arguing who the best racer in the cockroach races was. "And I'm telling you Claud is faster!". "Will you guys shut your fricken pieholes !" Spearchucker was enjoying a very relaxing snooze until they barged in.**

** Hawkeye raised his hand and pointed at the still slleping Frank. "Guys we shouldn't take it out on ourselves when we have Frank." Everyone raised their pillows and started hitting Frank time after time. "Stop it." was all Frank could say. "What was that Frank." said Hawkeye as he raised the jug for a drink. "Oh... you guys I'm going." Frank said in a heaf of anger. "Not seeing Margaret again." said Trapper .**

** As he opened the door Flagg walked in. "Your." "I know who I am" he said with a dazzed look. "Look Trapper the quake is back. What're you here for Flagg someone give Truman love letters." said Hawkeye with a disquisted look. "Pierce, Macentire" he looked at Spearchucker "And who is this." "Captain John Spearchucker Jones and who are you?" Questioned Spearchucker . "This is that guy we told you about the one who broke his own arm." said an amused Trapper. One thing crossed Spearchuckers mind 'this guy must be a nut'.**


	2. a weird start

**FLAGGED OFF **

**_A Weird Start_**

**_Spearchucker had just came out of the showers when he spotted Flagg. He was going to go into the showers but little did he know Hawkeye, him, and Trapper did a little "project" in their. First off they cloged the showers pipes, second they waited for the deadline for the guys so the woman were coming in in a little bit. Minutes later you could hear screams coming from the showers and a big smack could also be heard. Spearchucker, Hawkeye, Trapper, and Ugly John started laughing. "I can not beleive you did that!" said a still laughing Ugly John._**

**_"Come on guys apologize to the Col and get going." Said Henrey who was anoyed down to his shoes. "That won't be necesary Blake." said Flagg. "Really?" "Yes I'm Court Marshalling them." He said. "What? You can't I need these guys they're the best I've got." Henry pleaded. "They should have thought of that before they made a fool out of me now I also want what I told you to get, so get going." Just then Radars voice came up. "Choppers everyone to the hellapads Doctors and enlisted all on duty."_**

**_IN THE OR _**

**_"I've got an enternal bleeder over here! What about you Henry." asked Hawkeye. "I've got a belly full a schratenal easy enough." "How about you Frank." asked Spearchucker. "Thats preety big talk!" responded Frank. "Back off Frank he just wants to know what you have!" yelled an anoyed Trapper. "I'm done anymore left Radar." Hawkeye asked turning to him. "No Captain but there is something you should see."_**


	3. Here,Here and rosies

**FLAGGED OFF**

_Chapter 3 Here, Here, and rosie_

_Radar led Hawkeye out of the OR and into Blakes office. Inside was Flagg and two MP. Hawkeyes little voice in his head told him to get out of their but he couldn't do that. "Pierce you and your two friends are under arrest and from now on you will stay in house arrest until your court day." _

_"What about the kids that come through here if we aren't on duty they could die!" Hawkeye was mad no beyond mad he was furios. "They'll have to wait, but for now you'll stay in the confines of your quarters." Flagg signaled the MP with his hand and the MP escorted him out and back into the swamp where Trapper and Spearchucker were sitting around._

_Hawkeye took a seat and the MP left to guard the door."How could he do this to us? It was only a practicle joke." asked Spearchucker. "You don't know Flagg as well as we do." stated Trapper who was sipping his maritnie. "If he got orders to shot himself he would pull the trigger right away." Hawkeye said as he shook his head. Spearchuker was in awe he had heard about what a wacko he was. He didn't know exactly what they were saying was true while he was gone. Now that he saw him with his own eyes he really felt what they were saying._

_Spearchuckers Mind _

_'Why did I have to suggest that prank? If these guys are speaking the truth then...we really are going to be court marshalled! What am I going to,' just then the door opened and his thoughts snapped...it was just Frank trying to sguezz through the MP that were at the door. "What's up Frank?" questioned Trapper. "I don't need to answer that, you guys are prisoners of war.!" He said going to his shaving kit."Very good Frank you just made your first observation." Hawkeye started cllaping. "Frank why don't you go curl up in a flag and go to sleep." stated a dazed Spearchucker. "Here,Here." Hawkeye raised his glass. "I know one thing, when you guys are gone it'll be alot more peaceful." Frank started shaving. _

_"Col Blake did you get that prisoner?" Flagg and Henry were talking. "Yeah but Col what would you need with Rosie all she is, is a bar owner?" "H.Q. said she is a North Korean spy." " No...I mean she can't be she's been here since the start of the war she couldn't be a spy." "Are you suggestioning H.Q. is wrong?" he walked up to Henry eye and eye. "Well there's a chance they are, right.?" "Blake I'm otherized to by any means to get that spy even if I have to kill myself." Blake had a mixed reaction of fear, disgust, and worry on his face._

**WHAT'S IN STORE FOR OUR FRIENDS AND ROSIE BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE REVEIW I REALLY NEED A CONFIDENCE BOSSTER ON MY FIRST STORY.AND THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO BE HAPPY**


	4. The plot begins

**FLAGGED OFF**

_Going with the advice of Hawk-Hotlips_

_Also thanks to the other one who reveiwed!_

_And as I'm typing this sentence LT. Col Henry Blake is packing his stuff up in Abynsiyiya Henry poor Henry Radar really misses you ._

_Chapter 4 The plot Begins_

_They were bored to tears. No body to comfort them, (Namely the Nurses)(Thats Hawkeyes thoughts) nothing to do all they did was sit around drinking until they couldn't drink anymore. That was until Radar poked his head into the situation. Radar walked over and sat down. _

_"Boy you guys would never beleive what I just heard!" Radar said in a yelling whisper. "What did the cook get arrested for killing our taste buds." questioned Hawkeye._

_"Cut that out!" hollered Radar. "OK what did you hear then?" Trapper said with his eyes closed. "You know that bar owner? Rosie? Well Flagg arested her for being a North Korean spy." _

_The guys looked at each other. "What do you mean, she can't be a spy!" screamed Hawkeye. "First he court Marshalls us and then he arrests sweet little Rosie what does this guy want from us!" Trapper was starting to get peveed. "Allright, allright guys we can't do anything just sitting around."_

_"But you guys are under house arrest right now aren't you?" Radar was now on his feet. "Radar do as I say and we won't." Spearchucker moved his fingers signaling for him to come closer. Spearchucker then started whispering in Radars ear. "Got it?" "Yea."_

_After a while it was very calm...that is until Klinger came up. He was walking down the road with two druuged beers and a blue dress. ( I know it was used before but it's all I could think of.) He offered it to the two MP and they gulped it down and fell down._

_"Hawk nows are chance come on" rushed a very pushy Spearchucker. They got outside to where Klinger was. "How long you here for the war tuts?" Trapper said in a joking matter. "Don't be a wise guy sir."_

_WILL THEY CATCH UP WITH FLAGG OR IS ROSIE GONE FOREVER._


	5. just a note

_Just an authors note._

_ #1 I want to say thankyou Hawk-Hotlips you helped alot and next the next chapter may end this so I just needed to get that off my chest because after 2 days of none stop typing I have to go to a wedding tommorow so I'll get the last chapter up either...tommorow or monday see ya! MarlinMan_


	6. The wind is gone

_Flagged Off_

_Thanks for the reveiws guys: Hawk-Hotlips, Neddles, and MrsKurda14. This story is my best out of the two I have typed. This WILL be my longest chapter._

_First off I don't know if I'm aloud but I think it's allright I mean I'm almost done with the story, and I went with Spearchuckers name because I read another fic with it. Also if you'r a Rosie fan I'm sorry. Now on with the next chapter._

_Chapter 5 the wind is gone_

_The guys were running as fast as they could while trying not to get cought. On the way Radar explained everything._

_"What does he plan to do Radar?" Hawkeye asked in a concerned voice. "The Col says he's gonna question Rosie and if she doesn't talk he said he'd take her to his H.Q.." _

_"Interesting, and how did you come up with this information?" asked Spearchucker. "Simple he crawled under the door ." stated Trapper. "Hey quite making fun of my height!" screamed Radar. "OK,OK,"_

_When they got to Col Blakes office they could see two MP. The guys looked at Radar who had a confused look. "Radar mind taking care of these guys?" "Oh fine."_

_Radar started walking over to them and pushed one into another.(Surprised he was able to) He then ran with the MP close on his tail. Seeing this as their window of oppurtunity they rushed into Henrys office where they could make out some talking._

_"So you thought you could spy on us?" asked Flagg as he slowly paced in front of a tied up Rosie, whos hands were tied up on the back of a chair. "Pleas sir I'm innocent all I am is a bar owner." Rosie was trying to hold in tears._

_"Hawkeye we can't let him do that?" asked Trapper who was looking through the window. "Allright guys open it slowly." they started creaking the doors open to the point it was all the way open. _

_"Well Flagg it looks like you've been caught with your pants down again." said Hawkeye who had his hands folded on his chest. "You know Flagg she's been here since the start of the war?" asked Spearchucker _

_"Prove it!" snapped Flagg. They were having a silent staring contest, until Klinger came in. "Here's that document you wanted me to get sir!"_

_"Who is this?" asked Flagg. Hawkeye turned around with the document in his hand and said " It's our daughter." "Stop that sir." Klinger said putting his gown down._

_"What is that." he said pointing to his hand. " Oh this is a little something we call Rosies file." answered Spearchucker. "In it, it says she was born in South Korea. Meaning you guys were wrong."_

_"You know Flagg this really wouldn't look good on yours?."_

_ 1 Hour later _

_ "I'm glad we worked out a deal." said Flagg as he got into his jeep. "See ya later Flagg and don't trip on your way out." the wind then blew away._

_ "You know what guys... I think that guys is a nut job." said Spearchucker as they walked back to the swamp._

_ **I'M DONE AND I'M FINISHED AND THANKYOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL CONFIDENT BECAUSE IN A WEEK OR SO I'M MAKING ANOTHER STORY, SO LEAVE AN OVERALL REVEIW. MarlinMan**_


End file.
